


Случайность

by Contesina



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба одиноки, половина их связи именно в этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайность

Все началось случайно, и Дебора впоследствии думала, какая именно случайность была первой. Ее побег из Киева в Лондон? Нет, слишком рано, но если бы не этот побег, она бы сейчас лежала в безымянной могиле за много миль отсюда. То крушение парома, в котором погибла дочь Эдмунда? Тоже рано, но тогда бы он и не посмотрел в ее сторону, и Эдмунд до сих пор верит, что Матильда жива. Дебора тоже научилась в это верить ради него — просто потому, что ему так легче, а ей легче видеть, когда у него есть надежда. Нет, наверное, самой важной случайностью был тот еврейский мальчик, просить убежища для которого Эдмунд явился к ней в приют. И то убийство несколько недель спустя.

Они оба одиноки, половина их связи именно в этом. Дебора давно ни к кому не прикасалась, давно не прикасались к ней. Она любит детей, забывается в заботе о них, но этого недостаточно. У нее красивые пышные волосы, у нее все еще красивые руки — хотя каждодневная стирка постепенно их убивает — ее глазам делают комплименты, порой она любит примерить новую шляпку перед зеркалом и убеждается, что ей не шестнадцать, но в нее можно влюбиться, и знает, что умеет чувствовать сильно. Эдмунд тоже неприкаян, сначала она думала, что он и вовсе не женат, а ночует в участке, который и зовет своим домом. Его жена оказалась доброй и милой женщиной, но инспектор Рид (Эдмунд, она очень быстро начала называть его мысленно только так) вел себя, словно они с женой жили на разных планетах. Может, Деборе просто хотелось так думать, и она себя не разубеждала, но решила задвинуть эту влюбленность на задворки. Чтобы не усложнять. Инспектор порой смотрел на нее так, что можно было разрешить себе надеяться, но Дебора вспоминала миссис Рид и ограничивалась улыбкой в сторону инспектора и быстрым прощанием. Они могли бы балансировать еще долго.

Но следующая случайность произошла с ее стороны, и это убийство — взрыв — подтолкнуло их друг к другу. Об их связи знал сначала только сержант Дрейк. Кому как не ему — именно он застал их за поцелуем, но сержант предан своему инспектору всей душой. Он пришел к ней на следующий день вечером, когда Дебора надеялась, что придет Эдмунд. Надеялась, хотя и понимала, что легче всего для них будет сделать вид, словно ничего не произошло.

— Мисс Горен, — сказал сержант Дрейк, скосив глаза в сторону, — я вам желаю всего наилучшего. И инспектору тоже, как бы там ни повернулось. И миссис Рид. Так что вы будьте спокойны, если что, это ваше дело, а меня упаси бог мешаться.

Он поблагодарила его коротким "спасибо", подумав, что сержант видит у них больше, чем когда-либо случится, но Эдмунд пришел. Не в тот же вечер или на следующий, а через неделю, поздно, когда дети уже спали, а у нее остался один недоштопанный воротничок в свете газовой лампы. Они оба были уставшими, и все получилось медленно, тягуче, даже неловко — Дебора старалась не задеть его покореженное плечо, Эдмунд шептал, что ничего страшного, но морщился и даже зашипел сквозь зубы, когда неуклюже повернулся и чересчур сильно прижал ее к себе.

Она проснулась утром в шесть, по всегдашней привычке вставать раньше детей. В узкой кровати было мало места, и Эдмунд спал на боку, уткнувшись лицом ей в волосы. Дебора тихо поднялась, отметив про себя, что шрамы останутся и не поблекнут, но можно сделать их менее чувствительными, брат знал одного доктора.

Об их связи быстро догадался Джексон. Дебора не спрашивала, как, когда через два месяца он заявился в приют среди ночи и потребовал разбудить Эдмунда.

— Уж извините, мисс Горен, — сказал он, вежливо притрагиваясь к шляпе, — у нас опять ирландцы подрались. Все бы ничего, но один самый шустрый сбежал.

— Конечно, — ответила она, кутаясь в шаль поверх ночной рубашки, и ушла будить. Эдмунд вышел к Джексону еще в брюках и рубашке, дальше одевался при нем, задавая вопросы, и Джексон и глазом не моргнул.

— Вы запирайтесь хорошо, — предупредил он напоследок.

— Я постараюсь зайти утром хоть ненадолго, — сказал Эдмунд уже в дверях и быстро поцеловал ее. Дебора закрыла за ними и долго стояла, боясь спугнуть его слова. Они разъехались с женой, но Эдмунд приходил и уходил, когда вздумается, и никогда не предупреждал — она не знала, ждать или нет, жив или нет. Наверное, тогда это все и перестало быть случайностью.

Она достала мазь через брата, которому пришлось сказать. Он не одобрил, но и не предрек ей геенну огненную. Эдмунд согласился попробовать после недолгих уговоров — плечо ныло на дождливую погоду. Дебора втирала мазь, обнимая его за шею свободной рукой, Эдмунд сидел на кровати с закрытыми глазами и, кажется, дремал.

— Легче? — спросила она, закончив.

— Да, — Эдмунд кивнул, с усилием открыв глаза. — Я хотел... совсем забыл. Тот сверток, что я принес... это тебе. Ты говорила мне когда-то, помнишь? У тебя был такой платок... в Киеве. Ты его потеряла, когда бежала. Я нашел похожий, кажется.


End file.
